This invention relates to the field of torquing tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a geared wrench which is particularly well suited for tightening threaded fasteners to precise torque values when the fasteners are in hard to reach locations.
Many known devices and mechanical apparatuses are subjected to extreme environments and demanding vibration and shock. Such devices typically utilize threaded fasteners. The threaded connections on such devices must often be tightened to very precise torque values. While there are several known torque and geared wrenches which provide accurate torquing to a given nut, such prior art wrenches are typically unable to adequately tighten threaded connection which are located in hard to reach or remote locations. For example, the threaded connections for the forward and aft engine mounts on a Boeing 767 jet airplane are positioned so as to preclude ease of access by known torquing tools of the type that will efficiently and adequately deliver the required torque within an adequate time frame. Nevertheless, due to safety considerations and the severe vibration and shock undergone by the engine mounts, it is essential that precise torque values be applied to the nuts associated with the engine mounts.